


Magnolias

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Inked Up Idiots [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoos, do you have a problem with this?, geralt is a weanie, he also has a leg just for goofy lookin birds, poor boy just doesnt handle tattoos well, yes i gave jask a leg full of meme tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: Geralt asks about Jaskier's blackout sleeve and gets a tattoo tour.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Inked Up Idiots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

> this picks up right after Swallow 2

Neither Geralt nor Jaskier set an alarm for the next morning when they fell into Geralt’s bed, both a little bit nervous and very exhausted. When Geralt woke up Jaskier was tucked into his chest, one leg comfortably notched between his and an arm draped over his waist. Geralt was laying on his side and his arm was tingling from being used as a pillow, but he didn’t dare move it. His free hand, however, brushed Jaskier’s hair out of his face as he studied his sleeping bedfellow. 

He was certainly not Geralt’s usual type, much more bubbly and dare he say sweeter to look at than his previous partners. From that angle he almost looked dainty and, even though Geralt knew that wasn’t the case, it was endearing. 

Geralt’s fingers brushed along his jaw, over the little bits of auburn stubble starting to peek through his skin and down his neck, making his way to inspect his shoulder. There were little tattooed mint leaves and baby’s breath and buttercups that started at his collar bones and framed a large magnolia flower just above the point of his shoulder. From there any blank space was completely black, save for the few lines of stems and little bit’s of clear skin for petals. There were five large flowers that Geralt could count, with a few smaller ones, and all were bordered by some of the smaller plants. It was beautiful, but Geralt couldn’t stop focusing on the little imperfections. The larger petals showed some sort of shading in some, what looked like ocean waves in others. There was one that had the bottom half of some sort of script on his bicep, but Geralt didn’t have a good enough angle to look. 

“That tickles,” Jaskier whispered, pulling Geralt out of his trance. He kept his eyes closed, but a soft smile graced his features now that he was conscious.

“Sorry,” Geralt breathed, pressing his palm over the flower he’d been tracing as he wracked his brain as to why someone who made such beautiful artwork would want something incomplete on their arm. 

Jaskier pulled him closer and nuzzled into his chest, “Are you going to ask?”

“Not if you don’t want me to." 

"It’s a cover-up,” Jaskier sighed, that heartbreakingly soft smile still on his lips, “I was supposed to get the petals colored over but I just never finished it. Didn’t feel right to erase it entirely." 

Geralt hummed and ran his hand up and down Jaskier’s arm, "What was underneath?" 

"Oh all sorts,” Jaskier rolled back a bit, not completely losing touch with Geralt, and pointed to different spots on his arms as he recounted old stories. They ranged all the way from a botched portrait of a family pet to a design someone had snuck dicks into; Jaskier had dived headfirst into getting as many tattoos as possible without a second thought for quality until it was far too late. Geralt listened in rapture, pointing to little corners he could see from whichever one Jaskier was talking about now and then. 

“What about this one?” Geralt pointed to his bicep and the nearly hidden script. 

Jaskier paused a moment, rubbing his thumb over the little loops, “My- ahm… my old mentor did that. He’s why I got it all covered actually. Couldn’t stand to look at the ones he’d done anymore, and the older ones were shit anyway, so I called Yen. She drew it up and planned it all out in about an hour. That one’s feral when she’s angry." 

Geralt frowned, feeling a bit foggy without his morning coffee, "What was she angry over?" 

Jaskier gave him a reminiscent smile, "She’s very protective of her friends." 

Geralt’s brain barely caught up before he said something even more stupid, realizing he had finally gone and put his foot in his mouth. Here this man was, laying in his bed after fucking him on the first date, and Geralt was asking about his exes and probably something far too personal. 

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry." 

Jaskier rolled back into his arms, pressing his full body against Geralt, "Don’t worry about it,” he giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Geralt’s lips. 

The little shift had their hips rubbing together, which would have been lovely if Geralt’s fresh tattoo wasn’t right there. He hissed and pulled his knees up a little bit, driving his hips back. 

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorr-”

“No! No, that was good. You just got the tattoo.” Geralt explained, giving Jaskier a reassuring smile and kiss on the forehead. 

Jaskier however was not reassured at all, in fact, he looks horrified, “It still hurts? It’s been at least seven hours." 

Geralt frowned, "Is that not normal? The other one was tender for a whole day." 

"No,” Jaskier placed a quick peck on his nose, “it’s not.” He carefully scrambled over Geralt, holding a hand to his chest when he tried to get up after him. He crossed the tiny studio apartment and pulled an ice cube from the freezer before wrapping it in a paper towel. 

Geralt took the opportunity to give him a shameless once over but barely got past his ass before he snorted with laughter. 

Jaskier turned around with a devious grin, “Took you long enough." 

"A meme? About your own ass?” Geralt snickered, relieved that Jaskier seemed thrilled by his reaction. 

“My own _magnificent_ ass. The anime butterfly meme format is the best. Hands down.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the ice cube over the little sparrow at Geralt’s hip before he swung his leg up on the mattress, “I’ve got a whole leg full of memes." 

Geralt propped himself up on one elbow and brushed his fingers over a tattoo of SpongeBob in the mocking chicken pose, "Holy shit. How did I miss these? Is that the "all those chickens” vine?“ 

Jaskier beamed with pride, "Yep! Did that one myself." 

"You tattooed yourself?” Geralt asked, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline. 

Jaskier pointed to an emperor penguin on his other ankle, “Yeah, did Alfie too!" 

Geralt hooked an arm around his waist and hauled him over his lap so he was sitting next to Geralt with his legs draped over Geralt’s waist, careful to avoid his sparrow, "Introduce me to the birds. I assume you named them all?" 

Jaskier looked stunned for a moment then leaned down and trapped Geralt in a fervent kiss, "You’re so hot." 

Geralt laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss, "So’re you." 

They eventually got around to Jaskier’s leg full of unusual birds… eventually. 


End file.
